Hatred
Name: '''Hatred '''Owned by: Sashimi-Chan (Scratch) / Kosshizouo-Kaguya (DeviantART) Gender: Male Age: Adult Mate: Paintlight (owned by Insanepoptart) Clan: MidnightClan (Former Army member) Rank: Warrior Family: Paintlight (mate), Mistpool (son), Blackrose (daughter), Rainpuddle (son), Hollowsong (son), Neonsplash (son) Status: Alive Appearance: Hatred is an intimidating cat who's appearance reflected his former personality. He is very tall, and most of his height is because of his long, spindly legs. He has wild, spiky black hair with a dark blue streak on his bangs. His long bangs usually cover his eyes completely, and back when he was an Army cat, if anyone happened to catch a glimpse of his eyes, they froze in horror. His eyes are a bright, malicious-looking crimson, and they formerly seemed to radiate with bloodlust. After joining MidnightClan, his homicidal nature and general personality calmed down, and with it, his appearance became less terrifying. Nevertheless, most cats still fear him. Background: '''Originally born in a faraway clan, as Nightkit, Hatred was a normal clan cat. He grew to be an apprentice, and then tragedy struck. A raid from another rival clan brought on a massacre of cats, and few survived. No cat was spared; kits, queens, elders... All were killed. Cats only survived by killing before being killed themselves, and this is how Hatred managed to make it out alive. The utter bloodshed he had experienced mentally scarred him, and he was left alone in the forest to wallow in his thoughts. After wandering for many days, and recounting what had happened, his mindset shifted into bitter hatred for clans and the frivolous violence they caused. Mental state corrupted, he decided to fight violence with violence, and to kill any clan cat he encountered. During the following leafbare, there was no food available, and Hatred was on the verge of starvation, so he resorted to eating a cat that he had recently killed. Once the taste got to him, his sick obsession with cannibalism began. In greenleaf, Hatred came across a member of the Army that informed him of their goals. Goals of destroying the clans. Hatred demanded that he be allowed to join, and threatened to kill the cat if he refused. Naturally, Hatred was accepted, and upon joining, he changed his name from Nightpaw to Hatred to reflect the hate he harboured towards the clans. '''Army Personality/History: A bloodthirsty beast with an addiction to the hunt and death, Hatred was a formidable member of the Army. He harboured a strong abhorrence towards the clans, and would slaughter any cat who came between him and his vengeance against the clans. He joined the Army for his own personal gain, and unlike most members, he was not brainwashed to join. He actively challenged the authority of the Army when he disliked something, and violent fights would commence. Hatred was formerly a cannibal, and savoured the flesh and blood of his own kind. His favourite part of his kills were the eyes and heart, therefore the killer of his victims was obvious. '''MidnightClan Personality/History: '''Since opening himself up to Paint back in the Army, Hatred began to undergo changes. Strange feelings engulfed him, and he would become confused and furious. Paint tried to alleviate his awful feelings, and through her continues efforts he began to realize what the feelings were. They were affection towards Paint for all of the things she did for him, and under her guidance, he began to renounce his former ways and become a normal cat again. His bloodthirsty nature would sometimes rear its ugly head and tempt him to kill again, but after many moons, Hatred became a normal cat and completely stopped killing other cats. The only exception was when Hatred killed Bob, a cat who was trying to assassinate the leader Fadedstar. Hatred felt horrible for his deed, and thought his chances for being accepted were over. On the contrary, Fadedstar was grateful for Hatred saving his life, and was finally allowed into the clan. Afterwards, Painlight and Hatred had a litter of 5 kits. Mistkit (owned by me), Blackkit (owned by Oranguin), Hollowkit (owned by Matsudas_fangirl/Luepyn), Neonkit (owned by InsanePoptart), and Rainkit (owned by Anime4ever).